Hiding a fight
by Rachel Erica
Summary: Alvin is being picked on in school by a bully, and tries to hide it from his family, but it becomes harder to hide when it becomes more than just being picked on, they soon discover that there's more to this bully than they think.
1. Detention

**Hiding a Fight**

**Chapter 1-Detention **

Alvin, Simon, and Theodore woke up on a Monday morning in the dead of winter.

"Come on boys!" Dave said, "Time to get up!" Alvin groaned as he reluctantly got out of bed. Their room was freezing. He felt a cold chill as soon as he got out from under his covers, which got worse when he began to get changed. The other two seemed to have no trouble getting out of bed and getting dressed. All three boys left the room to go downstairs and eat breakfast. Dave made pancakes. Theodore scarfed them down quickly, as usual, while Dave, Alvin, and Simon chatted, and ate a normal speed. Dave noticed Alvin was barely touching his pancakes and not talking as much as he normally would.

"Alvin," Dave said a little concerned, "Are you okay?"

"Huh?" Alvin said, "Oh, yea, I'm fine, just not hungry."

"You didn't eat your dinner last night either," Dave said, "Are you sure you're alright?" He reached out and felt Alvin's forehead.

"Yes," Alvin said softly, "I'm fine."

"Well," Dave said as he pulled his hand away from Alvin's head, "You don't have a fever." He looked at the clock. "Oh! Time for you fellas to go to school."

They all grabbed their lunches and began walking to school.

"Hey Simon," Theodore said as they were walking, "Guess what I did in class yesterday."

"Um," Simon said pretending to be thinking hard, "I don't know, what?"

"We learned about the food pyramid…it kinda made me hungry," Theodore said as he put one hand on his stomach.

"Everything makes you hungry, Theodore," Simon said while starting to laugh.

"Yeah, that's true," Theodore said. Alvin hung his head and walked quietly the rest of the way to school, and sighed before he walked through the main entrance. He walked to his locker and started entering his combination.

"Hey Seville!" He heard a voice that sent a chill down his spine and made him jump out of his skin.

"O-Oh, h-hey, Mark," Alvin said nervously as he turned around and looked up into the dark brown eyes of a tall, heavy boy named Mark.

"Can it, Seville!" Mark hollered, "Where's my 20 bucks?"

"20 BUCKS?!" Alvin said in surprise, "You said you only needed $2!!"

"Things change," Mark said with an evil grin. Alvin handed Mark the only $2 he had to his name. Mark jerked it away from him, and observed it, "You're $18 short, squirt!" he said angrily, "You better have the rest of my money by the end of the day, or you're dead!" He punched Alvin's shoulder before he walked away. Alvin felt sick; he didn't know how on Earth he could get $18 by the end of the day. He closed his locker and began walking to his class. He was in third grade, and his teacher's name was Mrs. Jones. She was a thin woman in her mid 30's, with blond hair, and rectangular red glasses.

Alvin walked in and took his seat next to Brittney. She glanced at him as he sat down, but didn't seem to care that something was obviously bothering him.

"Hey Alvin," Brittney teased, "What happened to you? You look like something I saw in the toilet, only worse." Brittney laughed at her own rude comment. Alvin looked annoyed and was about to respond, but he stopped himself because he really wasn't in the mood. "What's the matter?" She said teasing him once more, "Cat got your tongue?" Alvin became more annoyed and continued to ignore her, not even looking at her. Brittney was determined to get a reaction out of him, so she snatched his cap off of his head and waved it around in the air way over her head, "Hahahahaha! I got your ca-ap! I got your ca-ap!" she sang while teasing him to his limit.

"BRITTNEY!" Alvin shouted furiously, "GIVE ME BACK MY ----ING CAP BEFORE I KICK YOUR --S ! YOU STUPID LITTLE ----H!" Alvin immediately covered his mouth surprised by what he'd just said. Brittney was so shocked she dropped his cap, and her jaw dropped as well.

"ALVIN SEVILLE!" Mrs. Jones shouted from her desk, "No swearing in my classroom! That's a detention!"

"But…" Alvin attempted to protest.

"No buts!" Mrs. Jones said sternly, "You have a detention after school, and that's final!" Alvin groaned as he picked up his cap, put it back on, and sat back down in his seat.

AT LUNCH

Alvin sat with his brothers and the Chipettes in lunch as usual.

"Simon, Theodore," Alvin said softly, "don't wait up for me after school, I have a detention." This news didn't surprise his brothers at all. Simon sighed.

"What did you do _this _time, Alvin?" Simon asked.

"I accidentally swore in class, but please don't tell Dave, he'll_**KILL **_me," Alvin pleaded. Simon and Theodore both sighed.

"Okay," Simon said, "I don't like lying to Dave, but I'll cover you this _**ONE **_time, I'll tell him you had to work on a project or something."

"Thanks," Alvin said sadly looking down at the table.

AFTER SCHOOL

Simon and Theodore walked home without Alvin.

"I can't believe Alvin got another detention," Theodore said.

"I can," Simon said in reply, "he gets a detention at least three times a month."

"That's true," Theodore said, "but for swearing? That's pretty unusual."

"I know," Simon said, "I just hope he doesn't make a habit of it."

"Me too," Theodore said as Simon opened the front door to their house and they both walked in.

"Hey fellas!" Dave greeted them cheerfully, "Where's Alvin?"

"Oh, um," Simon said, "He had to stay after school to work on a project, he should be home soon."

"Okay," Dave said believing the lie.

BACK AT SCHOOL

Alvin sat at his desk, watching the clock, waiting for his detention to end. It seemed like forever. The clock finally struck 4 pm, and Alvin got up and ran out. He came to a dead stop when he saw Mark standing by the door.

"Seville," he said roughly, "Where's the rest of my money?" He rolled up his sleeves preparing to fight.

"I-I-I don't have it," Alvin said shaking, "b-but please give me more time, I-I could…"

"Sorry, Alvin" Mark cut in, "Time's up." He punched Alvin in his right eye, then the stomach, and pushed him to the ground. Alvin had one hand over his eye, and his other arm wrapped around his stomach as he began to cry in pain.

"Bring my money by tomorrow," Mark said as he walked away, "or it'll be worse, much worse."

Alvin stood up when Mark was out of sight, and began to walk home with tears still in his eyes. His eye throbbed as he tried to think of what he should tell his family if they ask about his black eye.


	2. Getting Money

Chapter 2-Getting Money

"What should I tell my family?" Alvin thought aloud as he walked home as the sun began to set. He didn't want to tell them what happened because it was very humiliating, but he didn't know how he was going to deal with Mark on his own, either. And what about the $18? He has to get it by tomorrow somehow. "I know!" Alvin once again thought out loud, "I'll just ask Simon if I could borrow the money if I promise to pay him back, and if anyone asks about my black eye, I'll just tell them I was hit with a door in school." Alvin was pleased with his plan. Despite his eye throbbing with pain, he was now relieved as he walked through his front door.

"Hey Alvin," Dave greeted him as he walked in, "did you get your project done?"

"What?" Alvin was confused at first, but then realized what he meant, "Oh, yeah." Dave glanced at Alvin and noticed his right eye was swollen shut.

"Alvin!" he said with a surprised tone, "What happened to your eye?"

"Um," he said trying to sound calm and serious, "A teacher hit me with a door."

"WHAT?!" Dave said now looking completely shocked. Alvin then realized how Dave could've misunderstood him.

"Oh!" Alvin said in realization, "Not on purpose, it was an accident."

"Oh," Dave said with a sigh of relief, "when did that happen?"

"Before I came home," Alvin replied simply.

Dave walked up to Alvin, kneeled down in front of him, and put a hand on each shoulder, to get a closer look at his swollen eye.

"Geese," he said as he observed it, "That looks like it really hurts, do you need some ice?"

"Um," Alvin was gonna turn down the offer, but then realized how much pain he was in, "Sure." He followed Dave into the kitchen. Dave gave him a plastic bag with ice in it. Alvin held it over his eye; it helped relieve some of the pain temporarily. "Thanks, Dave," Alvin said as he walked upstairs to his room.

In their bedroom, Simon and Theodore were on their beds doing their homework. They both turned to look at him as he walked in, and noticed the pack of ice over his eye.

"What happened to you?" Simon asked not showing much concern for his brother.

"I got hit with a door," Alvin replied.

"Ouch," Simon said in response.

"Are you okay, Alvin?" Theodore asked with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Alvin said starting on his homework, and sitting down on his bed. They all sat in silence for a while, until Dave called them down for dinner. As usual, Theodore was the first to the table. They had spaghetti for dinner.

"So how was school today?" Dave asked as they ate dinner.

"Fine," Alvin and Simon answered at the same time.

"Great!" Theodore said happily.

"That's good," Dave said, "how's your eye, Alvin?"

"Eh," he said with a painful expression, "Not really any better, kinda worse."

"It looks like its getting worse," Dave said as he observed his eye again. After that they has a silent dinner, then got ready for bed.

Simon sat on his bed studying, while Alvin waited for Theodore to fall asleep. When he finally did, Alvin was ready to ask Simon his question.

"Simon," Alvin said sweetly.

"What Alvin?" Simon responded plainly.

"Can I borrow $18?" he asked, "It's _really _important…and I promise I'll pay you back." Simon looked up at Alvin suspiciously, raised one eyebrow, and placed his hands on his hips.

"What for?" he asked suspiciously.

"I-I uh…" Alvin thought hard for something to say, he hadn't expected Simon to ask for an explanation, "I-I…lost…a bet."

"To who?" Simon asked still looking suspicious.

"Um," Alvin said as he thought of a name, "B-Brittney!"

"Brittney?" Simon said in disgust, "You expect me to lend you more than half the money I've saved so you can pay Brittney money you owe her from a bet?!"

"Um," Alvin said nervously.

"Well?" Simon said with an annoyed expression, waiting for a response.

"No," Alvin said in defeat.

"Then why would you ask me?" Simon asked looking more annoyed.

"B-because,' Alvin said sadly, "I have to give this guy, Mark, $18 by tomorrow or he'll beat me up…well…beat me up more."

"Wait," Simon said as his expression softened, "is that where the black eye _really _came from?" Alvin nodded sadly. "Why didn't you tell Dave about this?"

"Because it's so humiliating to have your father step in, and have to stick up for you," Alvin replied, "but please don't tell Dave about this."

"Alvin," Simon said, "you know I don't like lying to Dave."

"I'm not asking you to lie, Simon," Alvin said in an uncharacteristic serious tone, "I'm just asking you not to say anything." There was a long awkward pause.

"What exactly do you owe this kid money for, anyway," Simon asked without looking Alvin in the eyes.

"Nothing," Alvin said, Simon looked at him as if he didn't believe him and was telling him to tell the truth, "Honestly." Simon sighed.

"Okay," Simon gave into his brother, "I'll lend you the money so you can get this off your chest, and I_ promise _ I won't say anything to anyone, unless things get _to _serious, or an adult asks me about it, because I'm not going to let you get half killed by some creep, and I'm _not _going to _lie._" Alvin got a look of relief on his face, then hugged Simon gratefully.

"Oh thank you, Simon!" He said happily.

"No problem," Simon said smiling slightly as he stroked his brother's hair lightly. Alvin soon let go of his brother and went to bed.

"Night Simon," Alvin said as he turned out the light and laid down.

"Night, Alvin," Simon responded.

That's chapter 2, reviews would be much appreciate, lol does anyone get tired of hearing that? lol, I kinda get tired of saying it. lol


	3. Brittney's Big Mouth

**Chapter 3-Brittney the loose-lip**

"Boys," Alvin heard Dave's voice as he woke up when he saw the bright light, "Time to get up!" They all moaned as they woke up. Alvin still dreaded going to school, even though Simon gave him the money he needed. Something still just didn't feel right to him. Alvin remained silent for breakfast once again.

"Alvin," Dave said concerned, "you're starting to worry me, you haven't really been yourself lately, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah," Alvin said softly, "I'm fine, I've just been really sleepy."

"Okay," Dave said, "You know if something's bothering you, you can always talk to me."

"I know," Alvin said as he stared down at the table, he knew Dave most likely didn't believe him when he said he was just sleepy. Soon the three of them left to go to school.

"How come you're still so mopey?" Simon asked Alvin as they were walking to school.

"I just have a bad feeling, something's still gonna happen," Alvin responded as he stared at the ground.

"About what?" Theodore asked curiously.

"Nothing, Theodore," Alvin said, he didn't want to tell Theodore about any of it, it would worry him _way_ to much.

AT SCHOOL

Alvin was at his locker before he went to his class.

"Seville!" He heard Mark's voice that was like a replay of the day before, "You got my money, you little punk?"

"Y-yes, Mark," Alvin said shyly as he handed the money to Mark. He noticed Alvin's black eye and remembered the evening before.

"You better not say a word to _anyone_ about what happened yesterday," Mark said, "or you'll be _really_ hurt!" Alvin trembled at Mark's fierce words.

"D-don't worry, I haven't said anything," Alvin said nervously.

"Good," Mark said, "Let's keep it that way!" Mark walked to his class. Alvin sighed with relief and began walking to class.

IN CLASS

Alvin sat in his seat next to Brittney again, when he walked into class. Brittney noticed his black eye the second she saw him. Somehow she knew what happened to him.

"Let me guess," she said, "Mark did that?" Alvin was shocked and terrified that Brittney knew.

"What…how…" Alvin stumbled over his words a bit.

"Oh, please, Alvin," Brittney said impatiently, "do you think I'm that stupid? I've seen him aggravate and bully you! I'm not blind you know." Alvin sighed.

"Brittney," Alvin pleaded helplessly, "please don't tell anyone." Brittney didn't understand his situation and found it hilarious rather than upsetting.

"Hey everybody!" she shouted to the whole class, "Guess what! Alvin got beat up by some kid named, Mark!" Everyone laughed, especially Brittney. Alvin was humiliated, and now scared. He put his head down on the desk and hid his face in his arms. He even cried a little. He just knew now he was dead meat.

LUNCH

When Alvin sat down with his brothers and the chipettes, his face and eyes were red, as if he'd been crying.

"Alvin," Jeanette said sounding just like Theodore, "are you okay?"

"Yeah," Alvin said, "I'm fine." Simon could see that Alvin wasn't 'fine'. He grabbed his arm and pulled him aside so no one could hear their conversation.

"Spill it," Simon said immediately. Alvin sighed.

"Brittney knows about it," Alvin said, "and she told out entire class."

"So that's why you've been crying?" Simon asked annoyed.

"Well," Alvin said, "Mark's gonna kill me now, he said this morning that no one is supposed to know about this."

"That's it!" Simon said fed up, "I'm telling Dave and Mr. Talbot! I'm not gonna let you get hurt by some jerk!"

"No Simon!" Alvin pleaded, "Please, no, I-I'll think of something, just don't tell anyone!" Simon sighed; he regretted ever promising Alvin not to say a word.

"Fine," Simon said reluctantly, "but if you get hit or threatened one more time, I'm telling Dave and Mr. Talbot, no 'ifs', 'ands', or 'buts' about it!"

"Thank you, Simon," Alvin said as he broke into tears again, this whole thing had him all emotional. Simon sighed and hugged him lovingly.

"It's okay," he said as he stroked his head.

After Alvin calmed down, they went back to their lunch table.

"Where did you guys go?" Brittney asked spitefully.

"None of your business," Simon snapped. He was very irritated with her for putting Alvin in so much danger with her big mouth.

"What's your problem, you four-eyed freak?!" Brittney spat. Simon was offended by her comment, but couldn't think of a good enough come back.

"Hey!" Alvin shouted at her, "Don't make fun of my brother! He can't help it if he can't see without glasses! Last time I checked, you had a sister with the same problem! No offense, Jeanette."

"None taken," Jeanette said politely.

"Well at least Jeanette looks pretty with glasses!" Brittney shouted back.

"I never said she didn't!" Alvin shouted. He was about to say something else, but Simon put a hand on his shoulder.

"Its okay, Alvin," he said, "I don't care what she thinks." Alvin calmed down and no one talked for the rest of their lunch time.

Reviews would be…(pauses)…I like reviews!!! lol


	4. Blood and Bruises

**Chapter 4-Blood and Bruises**

Simon was standing at the entrance outside the school, waiting for his brothers. Soon Theodore came out, but there was no sign of Alvin.

"Where's Alvin?" Theodore asked. Alvin was usually there before either of them were.

"I'm kinda wondering that myself," Simon responded. He was beginning to worry.

IN THE HALLWAY

"B-but Mark," Alvin was trembling wildly, "I didn't tell anyone, I sw…"

"Shut up!" Mark screamed as he threw the first punch into Alvin's nose. It almost immediately started bleeding. Alvin fell to the floor like a bolder falling from the sky. He sat on the ground holding his hand over his nose while crying a little bit. "This'll teach you to keep your mouth shut!" Mark kicked Alvin in the ribs and stomach repeatedly. Alvin was soon crying hysterically. "Go clean yourself up," Mark walked away.

OUTSIDE

Simon and Theodore became worried.

"Where could he be?" Simon thought aloud. Theodore shrugged his shoulders. They saw Dave's car pull up in front of the school. When Dave got out of the car, he looked angry but relieved.

"What are you guys doing?" he asked angrily, "Why haven't you come home yet? And where's Alvin?"

"We've been waiting _for_ Alvin," Simon responded.

"He hasn't come out yet," Theodore added.

"Well, where could he be?" Dave asked concerned. Simon and Theodore shrugged their shoulders. Dave walked into the school, towards the main office as Simon and Theodore followed.

BATHROOM

Alvin stood in front of the mirror in the boys' bathroom. He held a wet paper towel over his nose, finally getting it to stop bleeding. It didn't look like he'd been crying anymore.

"Alvin Seville," He heard the administrator's voice come on the intercom, "please come to the main office, immediately." Alvin looked at the clock on the wall and jumped when he saw how late it was.

"Oh man," he thought out loud, "Dave's gonna kill me!" He ran out of the bathroom, and walked to the main office quickly. When he got there, Dave looked very angry.

"D-Dave," Alvin stuttered nervously, "I-I can explain…"

"We'll talk when we get to the car," Dave interrupted him sternly. Alvin swallowed hard. He already had to deal with Mark, now he knew he was gonna have to deal with Dave yelling at him for not being home on time. When they got to the car, Alvin was dead silent until Dave said something to him.

"Would you like to explain to me why you were an hour late getting out of school?" Dave asked angrily as he drove away from the school. Alvin tried to think of an excuse. "Alvin!" Dave shouted, "Answer me!" Alvin jumped.

"I-I was in the bathroom," Alvin said.

"In the bathroom?" Dave said, "Doing what?"

"My business," Alvin responded, "I haven't been feeling well, if you know what I mean."

"Oh," Dave said calming down, "Well next time, hold it in until you get home." Dave thought about that for a second, "On second thought, why don't you let it out _before _you get home? I don't wanna smell that at home." Dave and all the boys laughed.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Alvin, Simon, and Theodore were getting ready for bed. Simon was already in his pajamas, sitting on his bed, and reading a book. He glanced over at Alvin who was changing into his PJ shirt. Simon noticed a few bruised on his sides.

"Alvin," Simon said sternly, "Pull up your shirt." Alvin reluctantly did as his brother said, Simon saw even more bruises. Simon sighed, then laid down, took off his glasses, and turned out the light. Alvin knew that Simon knew exactly what happened. He laid down and went to sleep. Simon began to cry as he laid in bed. He was so worried, but he didn't know what to do. It wasn't long before he cried himself to sleep.

I still like Reviews!! lol


	5. Terrifying Surprise

**Chapter 5-Terrifying Surprise**

Alvin and Simon were both dead silent at breakfast, on Wednesday morning. Dave had gone into work early so they had to make their own breakfast. Theodore looked at Simon, then at Alvin, they both had the same scared and depressed expression on their faces as they ate their cereal. He didn't like the silence. It gave him the sense that something was wrong.

The same thing happened as they were walking to school. Alvin and Simon remained dead silent, not bothering to look at each other. Alvin hoped Simon hadn't said anything about his bruises, but Simon still wasn't sure what he should do.

IN CLASS

Alvin was relieved to make it to class without seeing Mark. He sat next to Brittney, as usual. She glared at him, but he ignored her, he had bigger things to worry about. Brittney was gonna say something, but didn't but didn't because she was still mad from the past two days. Alvin paid no attention in class that day. He was so scared, he was trembling almost uncontrollably. He knew Mark would find something to half kill him for after school.

LUNCH

Alvin and Brittney continued to shun each other. Simon was still quiet and didn't talk at all, as well as Alvin.

"Are you guys okay?" Eleanor asked becoming very worried.

"Yeah," Alvin responded, "just very tired."

Jeanette and Eleanor looked at each other with worried expressions. They were also beginning to suspect that something was wrong. Simon looked at Alvin, still looking worried. Alvin sensed Simon staring and looked back at him. Their eyes met for the first time all day. Simon sighed as he stared back down at the table. Alvin did the same. Theodore noticed this, and he to started being very quiet. He wasn't sure what, but he knew something was definitely wrong.

IN THE HALL

Simon was on his way out of the school to meet his brothers to walk home.

"Simon!" He heard Jeanette call his name. She ran up to him, "Are you sure you're okay? You've been very quiet today," she asked concerned. Simon nodded.

"I'm fine, I was just studying late last night and now I'm really tired," Simon lied. Jeanette wasn't sure she believed what Simon had just told her.

"Okay," she said as she pretended to believe him.

When they got outside, Brittney, Eleanor, and Theodore were standing on the sidewalk waiting. Simon got sick to his stomach when he didn't see Alvin.

"Where's Alvin?" Simon asked as he got closer to them.

"He's not here yet," Theodore responded softly.

"You girls can leave now, if you want," Simon told the chipettes, "Alvin's been coming out very late these past few days, we wouldn't wanna hold you up."

"Okay," the girls said, "Bye."

"Bye," Simon and Theodore said as they waved goodbye. Simon sighed; he knew something was wrong at the moment since Alvin wasn't out yet. He stared at the front door of the school, hoping Alvin would walk out.

HALLWAY

"Seville!" Mark said confronting Alvin, "I'm so tired of you telling everyone about me beating the ---- out of you!"

"But Mark, I really haven't told anyone, it was…" Alvin said, but was interrupted by Mark's fist flying into his face.

10 MINUTES LATER

An ambulance truck came flying down the road and parked in front of the school. Two paramedics ran out the back of the truck with a stretcher, and rushed through the front door of the school. Simon was now horrified, he was hoping it wasn't for his brother.

Less than two minutes later, the paramedics came back out with a body on the stretcher. The body was almost completely covered, so he couldn't tell who it was. He felt a lump in his throat, he was ready to cry, but held it back because he didn't wanna scare Theodore.

After the ambulance drove away, quickly, Dave's car pulled up. Dave rolled the window down quickly.

"Hurry up and get in," Dave said with panic in his voice, "we have to go to the hospital!"

There's chapter 5! Chapter 6 is coming soon! I still like reviews! lol


	6. Hospital

**Chapter 6-Hospital**

Simon and Theodore got in the car as fast as they could. Dave began driving before they could even get their seatbelts on and caused them to get against the seat.

"Dave," Theodore said nervously, "What happened? What's going on, and what about Alvin?" Simon was ready to cry, he felt a painful lump in his throat.

"Alvin's in the hospital," Dave said in a stressed out tone, "no one knows exactly what happened, they found him in the hallway, unconscious and injured." Theodore gasped and began to cry. Simon reached over and tried to comfort his little brother. Simon knew he was the only one who knew what happened to Alvin, he felt really guilty.

"Oh, why didn't I just tell Dave as soon as Alvin told me what happened?" Simon thought, "This is all my fault."

When they arrived at the hospital, they all unbuckled their seatbelts and quickly walked in.

"May I help you, sir?" the lady at the front counter asked Dave, kindly.

"Yeah," Dave said trying to sound calm, "I'm here to see my son, Alvin Seville." The lady looked up Alvin's name on her computer screen.

"Ah, He's right down the hall, fifth door on the left." The lady pointed the hall.

"Thank you," Dave said as he began walking towards the door with Simon and Theodore behind him. When they got in Alvin's room, Alvin was asleep on the hospital bed. He had a splint on his nose, a bandage on his right cheek and forehead, a few bruises on his face (including his black eye), and his lower lip was swollen. They couldn't see the rest of his body because it was covered by a hospital gown and a thick blanket. Dave pulled up a chair next to the bed and sat down. He began to stroke Alvin's cheek as gently as he could. Soon a young nurse with dark brown hair walked in.

"Hello," she said with a smile, "My name is Allison, you must be Alvin's father?"

"Yes," Dave said.

"Well Alvin's fine" she said, "He has two fractured ribs, a broken nose and has five stitches in his forehead." Dave, Simon, and Theodore, all looked relieved, but still a little concerned. Simon still felt massive guilt. The lump in his throat grew bigger.

"So, no one knows exactly what happened to him?" Dave asked Allison.

"Well," she responded, "unfortunately, no." Simon couldn't hold back the tears any longer, he finally broke into tears. Dave, Allison, and Theodore all looked at him in concern.

"Simon," Dave said softly, "Alvin's okay."

"I know," Simon sniffed, "but I know what happened to him."

"What?!" Dave said and everyone gasped.

"There's this guy," Simon said straitening up, "I think Alvin said his name is Mark, he's been picking on him and beating up, that's where his black eye came from. He beat him up yesterday after school because some kids found out about him giving Alvin a black eye. Oh, this is all my fault!" Simon began to cry hysterically.

"Oh, Simon," Dave rushed over to him and hugged him, "it's not your fault, but why didn't you tell me about this?"

"Because I begged him not to," Alvin said as he woke up. Everyone immediately turned to look at Alvin, completely shocked to see him awake.

"Alvin," Dave said almost immediately, "How are you feeling?"

"My face hurts," Alvin answered with a painful expression.

"Why didn't you want me to know about this?" Dave asked with a frown.

"I think I'll leave you guys alone now," Allison said as she left the room.

"Because I was embarrassed," Alvin responded, "and I thought I could handle it myself, but I guess I was wrong." Dave sighed and Alvin sat up slowly. Dace hugged him gently, Simon and Theodore came over to join the hug.

"From now on, if something like this is happening, you guys need to tell me about it as soon as possible," Dave said sternly.

"Yes, Dave," Simon and Alvin said at the same time. Allison came back in with Alvin's cap and handed it to him.

"Thank you," Alvin said. He looked at it and saw a nearly dry bloodstain on it. He put it on anyway. Dave took it off of him.

"Don't wear that," Dave said sounding like a mother, "I'm gonna try to get that bloodstain out first."

"Aw man," Alvin said.

"So how long do you think he'll be out of school?" Dave asked Allison.

"Um," Allison said, "I'd say about a week, he'll be able to go home tonight, but he'll have to come back next week to have his stitches removed."

"Okay," Dave said. Everyone was so glad to hear this, "Thank you."

"No Problem," Allison responded as she left the room.

"Dave," Alvin said, "Can we go home now? I don't like it here, it scares me." Dave laughed a little.

"Okay," he said, "get changed, and we can go home. Would you like us to wait outside so you can get changed?"

"No you're fine," Alvin said, "Just stand guard of the door so no one walks in on me." Simon and Theodore immediately got up and stood by the door. Alvin changed into his normal everyday clothes, and they all went to the car.

I **STILL **like reviews! Chapter 7 should be on soon!


	7. The Argument

**Chapter 7-Argument **

Dave opened the door to their house. They all four walked in the house. It was already dark outside since it was winter. Dave flicked on the light to the kitchen.

"Why don't you boys go do your homework, while I make dinner?" he said.

"Okay," they all answered at once. Simon and Theodore ran up the stairs, but Alvin carefully walked up the stairs because of his fractured ribs. They were sore so it was hard to move quickly. Alvin opened their bedroom door while simon and Theodore were already sitting on their beds, starting their homework. He walked over to his bed and started on his homework as well.

"Hey Alvin," Theodore said sweetly, " Are you still hurting?"

"Yeah," Alvin said as he put one hand on one of his fractured ribs, "Ouch."

"Aw," Theodore said, "I hope you feel better soon."

"Me too," Alvin said as he glanced over at Theodore.

"Yeah, we all do," Simon said as he studied extremely hard. They continued their homework.

"Alvin, Simon, Theodore!" Dave called from the kitchen, "Dinner!" All three boys rushed downstairs, but Alvin was obviously the last to the table. They were having lasagna. "So Alvin," Dave said as they ate dinner, "feel any better?"

"Not really," Alvin said before he took another bite. There was a long pause.

"You know what," Dave said angrily, "I'm gonna report this 'Mark' kid to Mr.Talbot, that just p----- me off that he would take his anger out on you so much that he would get you in the hospital!" All three boys looked up in shock.

"Dave," Alvin said, "You just cussed!"

"Oops," Dave said as he put his hand over his mouth, "sorry, that wasn't nice. Alvin, what exactly did you do to make this…kid so mad?" Alvin shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know," he said.

"Al-vin," Dave said sternly, "Be honest."

"No, honestly," Alvin said, "I didn't do anything at all. Well at least that I can recall."

"Oh gosh," Dave said as he rolled his eyes, "Do you know his last name?"

"Um," Alvin said trying to remember, "No, I don't remember."

"How old is he?" Dave asked.

"I'm pretty sure he's in fifth grade," Alvin replied.

"So he's older than you?" Dave said become more angry, "Okay, now I'm really…ticked."

"I know," Alvin said almost sadly. Dave sat silently for a moment.

"I don't want any of you hanging around Mark until we get this whole thing sorted out," Dave said sternly, "The last thing I need is all my kids getting rushed to the hospital, understand?"

"Yes, Dave," They all said obediently.

"Good," Dave said, "Now go get yourselves ready for bed."

They finished eating, then went upstairs to get ready for bed. Theodore was the first to fall asleep, as usual.

"Simon," Alvin said, "Are you awake?"

"Yeah," Simon yawned.

"I want to ask you something," Alvin said as he sat up and turned on the lamp.

"What is it?" Simon asked as he sat up as well and put on his glasses.

"Well," Alvin said, "I was wondering if you could beat up Mark for me tomorrow." Simon laughed.

"Oh Alvin," He said as he stopped laughing, "Are you joking?"

"No," Alvin said becoming irritated, "I'm dead serious."

"Are you out of your mind?!" Simon cried, "I can't take him! I'm not even the fighting type! You know that Alvin!"

"You could do it for me, you know!" Alvin shot back, "I'm injured so I can't do it!"

"You wouldn't have done it anyway!" Simon shouted, "As a matter of fact, you _didn't _do it! How dare you ask me to do something that you know you'd never do!"

"Some kind of brother you are!" Alvin shouted, "I'll get Theodore to do it, I'll bet he…"

"NO!" Theodore cried as he woke up, "I-I'm sorry, Alvin, but I'm just not the fighting kind."

"Don't you dare get Theodore in this!" Simon shouted. Alvin sighed.

"It's okay Theodore," Alvin said, "but Simon, I know you could, you're just a wuss!"

"Am not!" Simon shouted, "Why do you think if you couldn't fight him, I could?"

"Um," Alvin tried to think of a reason, "You're…bigger than me."

"Not by much," Simon corrected.

"So!" Alvin shouted.

"Ugh!" Simon said in disgust by his brother's selfishness, "I'm going to sleep, this is a waste of my time."

"Fine!" Alvin yelled as he turned off the lamp and laid down to go to sleep. Theodore didn't like his brothers fighting at all, it really upset him, but he laid down as well and soon fell asleep.

Not the best chapter, I know. But the next chapter will be much better! Reviews are…sexy!!! lol


	8. Confrontation

**Chapter 8-Confrontation **

Simon woke up the next morning to Dave turning on the bedroom light.

"Come on fellas," he said, "Time to get up for school." Alvin, as usual, didn't get up. "Alvin, you don't have to go if you're still in pain. I strongly recommend that you don't." Alvin groaned and rolled over.

"Yeah," he said "I'll stay home today. I'm going back to sleep."

"Okay," Dave said as the other two got dressed. At breakfast, they ate cereal again. "I'm glad to see Alvin acting like himself again," Dave said as they ate breakfast.

"Me too," Simon said. He truly was, even though he had an argument with him the night before.

"He was starting to worry me," Theodore added.

"Me too," Dave said, "Can I ask you fellas a favor?"

"Sure," Theodore said.

"Anything," Simon said,

"Can you try to get some information about Mark?" he asked, "I wanna get this taken care of before it's too late."

"Yeah," Theodore said.

"I thought you didn't want us to hang around him," Simon said questioning and confused.

"I know," Dave said, "and I still want you to stay away from him, I just want you to at least find out his last name."

"Oh, Okay," Simon said, "We could do that." Dave looked at the clock.

"Okay," he said, "Time for you guys to go." Simon and Theodore grabbed their lunches and walked toward the front door.

"Bye Dave," they called before they walked out.

"Have a good day fellas," Dave called back. Simon and Theodore walked out the door and began walking to school.

"So," Theodore said, "how are we gonna get information on Mark without breaking the rules?"

"Well," Simon said, "It shouldn't be too hard, we just have to ask around, I guess."

"Oh," Theodore said, "Okay."

When they arrived at school, they expected to see Mark, but didn't. They were actually pretty relieved that they didn't see him. Simon walked to his class and sat next to Jeanette.

"Hi Simon," Jeanette said politely as Simon sat down.

"Oh, hi Jeanette," he replied, "I have to tell you something important."

"Okay," Jeanette said seriously.

"Well," Simon began, "Alvin was rushed to the hospital yesterday…"

"Oh my gosh!" Jeanette gasped, "Is he alright?"

"Yeah," Simon replied calmly, "his face is really banged up and he has two fractured ribs."

"Oh gosh," Jeanette said beginning to calm down, "What happened?"

"He got beat up really bad by some guy named Mark," Simon explained, "and I was wondering if you'd happen to know anyone named Mark."

"Um," Jeanette said thinking, "No, I'm sorry, I don't."

"Oh," Simon said a little disappointed, "That's okay, thanks anyway."

"No problem," Jeanette replied, "So I'm guessing Alvin's not here today?"

"No," Simon replied, "he's at home with Dave; he's in a lot of pain."

"So how long will he be out for?" Jeanette asked.

"The doctor said about a week," Simon replied.

"Oh," Jeanette said, "Well that's not so bad."

"I know," Simon nodded.

**LUNCH**

Theodore met up with his brother and the Chipettes at lunch.

"Where's Alvin?" Brittney asked Simon.

"He, um," Simon began to explain, "He got rushed to the hospital yesterday because he got beat up by some guy named Mark, would you happen to know him?"

"Yeah," Brittney replied, "he's a cutie."

"Do you know his last name?" Simon asked hopefully.

"What's it to you?" Brittney spat. Simon wanted to rip her head off, but acted as a gentleman and resisted.

"Dave wants us to find out his last name so he can report him to the principal," Simon replied, holding back his sarcasm.

"Well FYI, I don't," Brittney replied.

"Brittney!" Eleanor snapped, "Stop being so rude! Sorry about that Simon."

"It's okay," Simon said calmly, "I'm kinda getting used to that."

"I really wish we could help," Eleanor said politely, "What's he look like?"

"He's tall, has brown hair, he's in fifth grade, and he's kinda heavy-weight," Simon described him the best he could.

"Okay," Eleanor said, "We'll keep an eye out."

"Thank you," Simon said.

**AFTER SCHOOL**

Simon was at his locker when he felt a sudden tap on his shoulder. He turned around and stared up into the eyes of the very same guy who got his brother in the hospital.

"Hey squirt!" Mark said, "Aren't you that Alvin Seville's brother? Sampson is it?"

"I-it's Simon," Simon corrected him nervously.

"Whatever," Mark said rudely, "Where is he? I've got a bone to pick with him."

"He's home today," Simon replied, "he's in pain."

"That wussy!" Mark shouted, "He's just hiding because he doesn't wanna get his butt kicked again!" This made Simon extremely angry, he didn't appreciate Mark talking about his brother like that. He was so angry, he became fearless and was ready to kill.

"NOW LISTEN HERE YOU SON OF A -----!" Simon shouted angrily, "I DON'T LIKE YOU TALKING ABOUT MY BROTHER LIKE THAT OR GETTING HIM IN THE HOSPITAL! I OUGHTA KICK YOUR…BUTT!"

"SHUTUP!" Mark yelled as he punched Simon in the side of the face, causing his glasses to go flying off, and then punched him in the eye. "Better watch who you're talking to, chipmunk," Mark said as he walked away. Simon began to cry as he crawled around on the floor, looking for his glasses. Jeanette came by and noticed Simon crawling on the floor without his glasses and crying. She spotted his glasses a few feet away and picked them up.

"Here Simon," she said as she handed them to him. Simon put them on, with tears still in his eyes.

"Thanks Jeanette," he said.

"What's wrong?" Jeanette asked concerned. Simon was embarrassed to have Jeanette see him crying.

"I-I," he hesitated, "I got punched." Jeanette gasped.

"By who?!" she asked.

"…Mark," Simon replied shamefully.

"Oh gosh," Jeanette said, "Why?"

"I yelled at him because he was saying bad things about Alvin," he replied.

"Oh my," Jeanette said.

"That's not the worst of it," Simon said, "when I get home, Dave's gonna kill me, I was supposed to stay away from him."

"It'll be okay, Simon," Jeanette said trying to comfort him, "I'm sure Dave'll understand."

"I hope so," Simon said sadly as they walked out of the school together, and met up with their siblings. They looked concerned when they saw that Simon had been crying and was holding his eye.

"Are you okay, Simon?" Theodore asked concerned.

"Yeah," Simon said, "I got punched by Mark."

"What?!" Theodore cried and the other two chipettes gasped.

"Oh my gosh!" Eleanor cried.

"I'm so dead," Simon said, "Dave's gonna murder me!"

"Why did he hit you?" Theodore asked.

"He was saying bad things about Alvin and…I don't know I guess I just lost it and started yelling at him," Simon replied shamefully as he stared down at the ground.

"I hope Dave understands," Theodore said.

"Me too," Simon said doubtfully.

Whoa!! That was a long chapter! I still think reviews are…SEXY!! lol


	9. Grounded

**Chapter 9-Grounded**

Simon and Theodore walked through the front door of their house. Simon wondered if he should even tell Dave what happened at all, but then reminded himself that he couldn't lie and end up just like Alvin.

"Dave," Simon called.

"I'm in here Simon," Dave called from the living room. Simon walked in the living room where Dave was watching TV.

"Um, Dave," Simon said with butterflies in his stomach, "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure, Simon," Dave replied as he turned off the TV, "what is it? Wha…What's wrong with your eye?"

"Um," Simon said nervously, "that's kinda what I wanted to talk to you about. Mark punched me in the face…two times."

"What?!" Dave said angrily, "Didn't I tell you to stay away from him?"

"Yeah, I know," Simon said, "but…"

"No 'buts'!" Dave shouted, "I said to stay away from him! You disobeyed me Simon!"

"Dave, please," Simon said almost on the verge of tears, "just listen, I can explain!" Dave sighed.

"Okay then," he said sternly, "Explain, but you'd better have a good reason to deliberately disobey me."

"Well, I was at my locker at the end of the day," Simon began nervously, "and Mark walked up to me, looking for Alvin, and I told him Alvin wasn't at school today. Then he called Alvin a wuss, and I got mad and started screaming at him, trying to stick up for Alvin. Then he punched me in the jaw, then the eye." Dave's expression softened. He looked at Simon and could tell he was on the verge of tears. He sighed.

"Simon," he said softly, "I'm proud of you, for sticking up for Alvin, but you shouldn't even have answered Mark when he asked you about Alvin. You should've just walked away."

"Am I in trouble?" Simon asked with his voice cracking because he was about to cry. His expression melted Dave instantly.

"Well," Dave said hesitantly, "just a little, you're grounded for tonight and tomorrow night, okay?" Simon nodded as he finally burst into tears, even though he was kinda relieved. Dave couldn't help but scoop him up and hug him. "Do you need some ice for your eye?" he asked. Simon nodded. "Okay," Dave said as he carried him into the kitchen. Dave put some ice in a plastic bag. "Here," he said as he handed it to Simon.

"Thank you," Simon said as he took off his glasses and put the ice over his swollen eye.

"Any better?" Dave asked.

"A little," Simon replied, "I'm gonna go upstairs and get started on my homework."

"Okay," Dave said. Simon walked up the stairs and into his room where his brothers were. Alvin was playing a game on the computer and Theodore was sitting on his bed already doing his homework.

"What happened to your eye?" Alvin asked as he looked up from his game.

"Mark punched me," Simon replied, "he called you a wuss, so I yelled at him and he hit me."

"Ooh," Alvin teased, "grounded?"

"Yes," Simon said as he rolled his eyes and started his homework.

"What are you grounded from?" Alvin asked. Simon realized that Dave hadn't told him that.

"I'm not sure," Simon replied, "he hasn't told him."

"Oh," Alvin said as he got back to playing his game.

About 45 minutes later, Dave called them down for dinner. They all walked down to the table and sat down.

"Dave," Simon said, "you never told me what I was grounded from."

"Oh, that's right," Dave said, "No telephone, and you have to go to bed an hour early." Simon sighed then nodded.

"Don't forget you two," Dave said referring to Alvin and Simon, "You have to get your showers tonight, so I can get Theodore in the tub before bed."

"Yes, Dave," they both replied.

"I guess I'll take one first since I have to go to bed early," Simon said. Alvin nodded in agreement.

After dinner, Simon helped Dave with the dishes, not because he had to, just because he wanted to. After that, he went upstairs to take a shower.

Dave, Alvin, and Theodore went into the living room to watch TV. After a few minutes the phone rang. Dave got up to answer it.

"Hello?" Dave said.

"Hello," Eleanor's voice said on the other line, "Is Simon there?"

"I'm sorry," Dave said, "Simon's grounded, well, that, and he's in the shower right now."

"Oh," Eleanor said, "Then is Theodore there?"

"Yes," Dave said, "Hold on one second," he put Eleanor on hold, "Theodore!" he called, "telephone!"

"Okay!" Theodore called back as he ran to pick up the phone, "Hello?"

"Hi, Theodore!" Eleanor said cheerfully.

"Oh, Hi, Ellie!" Theodore responded cheerfully.

"I have good news," Eleanor said, "I found out Mark's last name! I got Brittney to ask him!"

"Cool," Theodore said, "What is it?" he grabbed a piece of paper and a pen.

"It's Mark McGrave," Eleanor said. Theodore wrote the name down.

"Okay," he said, "Thank you so much!"

"No problem," she replied, "bye."

"Bye," he said as he hung up the phone. "Dave!" he called as he ran into the living room with the paper that he wrote the name down on, "I got Mark's last name! Now you can report him to Mr. Talbot!"

"Oh, good," Dave said as he quickly sat up. Theodore handed him the piece of paper, "Mark McGrave," he read aloud, "Okay, I'll get this taken care of tomorrow."

Simon walked down the stairs in his pajamas; his hair was still wet and combed to the side.

"Hey Simon," Dave said, "We just found out Mark's last name, so we'll have this all taken care of by tomorrow."

"Okay, that's great," Simon said, "I just came down here to say good night."

"Good night," Dave said as he kissed him on the cheek. Simon walked up to his room, took his glasses off, and went to sleep.

**Well there's chapter 9! Chapter 10 should be on soon! I still like reviews AND think they're sexy!! lol**


	10. Cat Fight!

**Chapter 10-Cat Fight!**

Alvin, Dave, and Theodore were sitting in the living room, after Theodore got his bath, watching AFV (America's Funniest Videos). A guy was standing on a ladder and it fell into a lake. They laughed hysterically.

"R-r-r-ring!" The phone rang in the kitchen.

"I got it," Alvin said as he got up to answer it, and walked into the kitchen.

"Hello?" He said when he picked up the phone.

"Hello, Alvin dear," Ms. Miller said on the other line.

"Hi, Ms. Miller," Alvin replied.

"Is David there?" Ms. Miller asked.

"Yeah," Alvin said, "Hold on," he put her on hold, "Dave!" Alvin called, "Ms. Miller wants to talk to you!"

"Okay!" Dave called as he got off the couch and walked into the kitchen. He picked up the phone as Alvin walked back into the living room.

"Hello?" Dave said.

"Hello, David," Ms. Miller said, "Did you get Ellie's phone call about the mean kid's name?"

"Yeah we did," Dave said, "I really appreciate it to."

"So are Simon and Alvin okay?" she asked in a concerned tone.

"Yeah," he replied, "Simon has a black eye and a bruised cheek, and Alvin has two fractured ribs, a black eye, a few stitches in his forehead, and a bunch of bruises on his back, face, and sides."

"Oh my," Ms. Miller said, "the poor dears. That kid oughta be expelled."

"I know," Dave agreed, "That's just cruel! I hope he gets expelled! I would feel safer sending the boys to school if he were."

"That concerns me too," Ms. Miller said softly.

"Well I should go now," Dave said.

"Okay, bye David," Ms. Miller replied.

"Bye," Dave said as he hung up the phone and walked back to the living room.

AT THE MILLERS'

Brittney, Jeanette, and Eleanor were sitting on their beds and doing their homework.

"I can't believe you two wanna rat on poor Mark," Brittney said unable to focus on her homework.

"Brittney," Eleanor scolded her, "Don't you care about Simon and Alvin?"

"I kinda care about Alvin," Brittney said, "But I really don't care about Simon at all! For all I care, Mark can beat that four-eyed freak literally to death!"

"BRITTNEY!" Eleanor and Jeanette shouted.

"What is your problem?!" Jeanette shouted in an uncharacteristic tone, "What did Simon ever do to you?!"

"He thinks he's smarter than everyone! Especially me!" Brittney shouted.

"That's because he is!" Jeanette screamed, "He only tries to look out for us and his brothers!"

"Yeah right!" Brittney shouted, "How do you like him, Jeanette?! He can't even see strait! He's ugly too!" Jeanette had finally heard enough. She had never been so angry at either of her sisters before. She punched Brittney right in her mouth. Brittney flew back and hit the floor as her lip began to bleed.

"How dare you!" Brittney shouted as she got up and slapped Jeanette so hard her glasses flew off her face and across the room.

"How dare _you _make fun of Simon's poor eyesight!" Jeanette shouted as she reached for Brittney's hair and pulled as hard as she could. Brittney yelped, and then did the same thing to Jeanette. Soon they were rolling around on the floor biting, scratching, and pulling each other's hair. Eleanor was horrified.

"Stop it, you guys!" she cried, "Ms. Miller!" Ms. Miller rushed in and was horrified to see her two daughters rolling on the floor fighting.

"BRITTNEY! JEANETTE!" she cried, "STOP IT!" She lifted Jeanette off of Brittney. Jeanette then stopped scratching and screaming. Brittney did as well seconds later. "Ladies," Ms. Miller said, "What's this all about?"

"Well," Jeanette began, "Brittney made fun of Simon because he has to wear glasses, and it made me angry."

"And Jeanette punched me in the mouth!" Brittney argued.

"Oops," Jeanette said with a guilty expression.

"You're both grounded!" Ms. Miller yelled, "No phone privileges, and no TV!"

"Awww," Brittney and Jeanette groaned.

"Now it's time for bed," Ms. Miller said calming down.

"Yes, Ms. Miller," all the girls said as they crawled into bed.

BACK AT THE SEVILLES'

Dave turned off the TV in the living room.

"Alright, fellas," he said, "time for bed."

"Okay," Theodore and Alvin said, "Night Dave!"

"Night boys!" he kissed them both on the cheek and they walked up to their bedroom. When they got to their room, they remembered to be quiet since Simon was sleeping.

"I can't remember the last time Simon was grounded and I wasn't," Alvin whispered to Theodore as he slipped on his night shirt and climbed into bed.

"Has that ever happened?" Theodore asked as he laid his head down on his pillow. Alvin thought for a second.

"Um," he said, "No, I don't think it has. Well, good night."

"Night," Theodore responded. Alvin turned off the lamp and went to sleep.

**Well there's Chapter 10! I know it's not very interesting, but it gets interesting again. Trust me! I still love reviews and they are still sooooooo SEXY!!! lol**


	11. Where's Mark?

**Chapter 11-Where's Mark?**

"Simon, Theodore," Dave said as he flipped on the light, "Time to get up!" They both groaned as they rolled out of bed and got ready for school. At breakfast, they ate waffles.

"So are you gonna call the school about Mark today?" Simon asked.

"Yeah," Dave answered, "I still need you guys to keep your distance, though."

"We will," Simon replied feeling guilty, "I promise." Soon it was time for them to go to school.

"Have a good day, fellas!" Dave called as they walked out the door.

"Simon," Theodore said, "I'm scared."

"It's okay, Theodore," Simon said trying to reassure his brother, "Just be sure to keep your distance, and besides, no one could ever hit _you._" This made Theodore feel a little better.

BACK AT HOME

Dave was in the kitchen cleaning up after breakfast. Alvin was in the living room watching TV, he had just finished eating breakfast. Dave got the piece of paper that had Mark's name on it and started dialing the school's number.

"Hello?" A women's voice said.

"Hello," Dave said, "This is David Seville, I'm calling about a student named Mark McGrave."

"Okay," the women said, "What about him?"

"He assaulted my son, Simon Seville, yesterday while he was leaving," Dave said, "and put my other son, Alvin Seville, in the hospital the day prior to that."

"Oh my," the women said, "I'm so sorry to hear that. We'll take care of the problem as soon as we can, Mr. Seville."

"Thank you," he replied gratefully, "Bye."

"Bye," the women said. Dave hung up the phone and let out a sigh of relief. He walked into the living room where Alvin was watching TV.

"Hey Alvin," he said as he sat next to him on the couch and put one arm around him, "Whatcha watching?"

"Spongebob," Alvin replied looking and sounding mesmerized, not even bothering to look up. Then there was a silence between them.

"Cool," Dave said.

AT SCHOOL

The lady in the main office who had just gotten off the phone with Dave, looked up Mark McGrave on her computer. She noticed he was marked absent, so she decided to call his parents, rather than sending him to Mr. Talbot. She looked up his house number and dialed it up on the phone.

"We're sorry," the operator said, "the number you are trying to reach is currently unavailable."

"That's weird," she thought, "Why would they turn their phone off?" she shrugged her shoulders and hung up.

LUNCH

"So is Dave getting this straitened out?" Eleanor asked Theodore. Theodore nodded with his little cheeks full.

"Mm-hm," he said.

"How's your eye, Simon?" Eleanor asked.

"It looks like it hurts pretty bad," Jeanette added.

"I-It's getting better," Simon replied, "but it's still pretty sore. What happened to your lip Brittney?"

"I, uh," Jeanette said hesitantly, "punched her in the mouth last night." Simon and Theodore gasped. Simon wanted to laugh, but didn't want to be rude so he held it back.

"Well…Why?" he asked.

"I-It's a…" Jeanette hesitated once more, "It's a long story."

"Oh," Simon said, "Okay." Jeanette didn't want to offend him, so she just kept it between her and her sisters.

AFTER SCHOOL

Simon was at his locker expecting Mark to come up and harass him to no end, but to his surprise he never showed. He was pretty relieved and walked out, then realized that he hadn't seen Mark at all that day. Where could he be? Oh well, he's probably sick or just skipping school.

"Hey Simon!" Theodore and the Chipettes greeted Simon as he walked out of school.

"Hey guys!" he replied, "have any of you seen Mark at all today?" They all shook their heads. "Oh," Simon said, "then he's probably sick or something." Theodore nodded in agreement.

AT HOME

"Dave!" Simon called as he walked in the front door, "We're home!"

"Hey fellas!" Dave called.

A FEW HOURS LATER

The phone rang.

"I got it," Simon said as he got up from the dinner table and answered the phone, "Hello?"

"Hey Simon," Jeanette said, "We just found out, Mark _must_ be sick because Brittney tried to call his house and cell phone and both are turned off. I'm guessing he doesn't wanna be bothered, so I'm just calling to confirm that he is sick today."

"Oh," Simon said, "well thank you. Well I gotta go, we're having dinner right now."

"Okay," she said, "Bye."

"Bye," Simon hung up and went back to the dinner table.

"Who was that?" Alvin asked curiously.

"That was Jeanette," Simon replied, "she was calling to let me know that Mark wasn't at school today because he's sick."

"That's impossible," Alvin said, "He never misses school when he's sick, he's come to school so sick before, he could hardly walk, his dad never lets him miss school."

"Oh," Simon said, "Then maybe he's just playing hooky."

"No," Alvin said, "he would never do that, it may not seem like it, but school is really important to him. He may be a jerk, but he's more responsible than I am." Simon gasped.

"Do you suppose something happened to him?" Dave asked.

"Possibly," Alvin said.

"Well," Simon said, "I guess we'll just have to wait and find out."

**Well there's Chapter 11, hope it was interesting! Chapter 12 is coming soon! I still love reviews!!!!!!!!! They are the sexiest things ever!! lol**


	12. Shocking News!

**Chapter 12-Shocking News**

"Okay boys!" Dave said, "Time for bed."

"Okay," They all said, "Night Dave!"

"Sweet Dreams," Dave replied as they walked up to bed.

Before bed Simon and Alvin sat on their beds about to lie down.

"Simon," Alvin said, "Why are you so concerned about Mark?"

"Well," Simon began, "there's two reasons; One, I wanna be certain that he's suspended or expelled for hurting you, and two, that's just the way I am, he's just a child like us, only bigger…and meaner, I hope everything's okay."

"I guess you have a point there," Alvin said, "but do you ever think you may care a little _too _much?"

"Well," Simon said, "sometimes, but I really don't care how cruel someone is to me, I could never hold a grudge on anyone, not even Brittney. Even though, she is a total brat to me, it would be absurd to hold a grudge on anyone. Oh, and speaking of Brittney, she got a fat lip." Alvin began to laugh.

"How'd that happen?" he asked.

"Jeanette punched her last night," Simon replied. Alvin began to laugh even harder.

"No," Alvin said, "Seriously."

"Oh, no," Simon said, "It's the truth." Alvin's jaw dropped and he gasped, then began laughing so hard he lost his breath, then fell off the bed.

"Why?" he asked trying to control his laughter.

"I don't know," Simon said, "She wouldn't tell me."

"Aw, that stinks," Alvin whined, "It was probably good to." Suddenly Dave banged on the door.

"Go to bed!" he shouted.

"Yes, Dave," Simon and Alvin said. They laid down, Simon took off his glasses, and they soon fell asleep.

NEXT MORNING (SATURDAY)

The Chipmunks woke up and went down stairs and got some cereal for breakfast. Dave came down in his white robe and bunny slippers.

"Morning fellas," he said calmly as he walked into the kitchen.

"Morning Dave," they all answered.

"How'd you sleep?" Dave asked.

"Good," Simon said.

"Fine," Alvin said.

"Great!" Theodore chirped.

"That's good," Dave said, "Oh, I forgot to tell you guys, you and the girls are performing, Monday night in L. A."

"Cool!" Alvin said happily.

"Okay," Simon said calmly.

"Yay!" Theodore chirped happily.

THAT AFTERNOON

The chipmunks and chipettes were practicing for their performance, in the Chipmunks' room. Jeanette had a solo part in the song that the chipettes were singing.

"Jeanette," Simon said after the girls finished their song, "You should do a whole song solo. I bet it would sound so good." Jeanette blushed.

"I think that's a pretty good idea," Alvin said. Simon was shocked that Alvin agreed with him for once.

"Seriously?" he said.

"Of course," Alvin said, "What do you say Jeanette?"

"Um, Well," Jeanette said bashfully, "I…"

"I THINK IT'S A HORRIBLE IDEA!" Brittney interrupted rudely, "What if she messes up and makes us look bad?"

"Brittney!" Eleanor scolded her, "She wouldn't do that! She's a wonderful singer!"

"Don't listen to Brittney, Jeanette," Simon said, "I'm sure you'd do an excellent job!" Jeanette blushed even more.

"Well," Jeanette said, "I don't know, I'll let you know."

THAT EVENING

"Oh, come on, Jeanette," Eleanor said encouragingly, "You should give it a shot."

"Well," Jeanette said, "What if Brittney's right? What if I do mess up and make us look bad?"

"You couldn't possibly do that!" Eleanor said, "Besides, Brittney's just saying that because she's afraid you'll do better than her."

"Well," Jeanette said, "I still don't know, I'll have to give it some more thought."

AT THE CHIPMUNKS

"So did you guys practice for your performance?" Dave asked as they ate dinner.

"Uh-huh," Alvin said, "We're all trying to convince Jeanette to do a song solo. Well, all accept for Brit."

"Why doesn't she want her to do a solo?" Dave asked.

"Because she's afraid she'll mess up and make them look bad," Simon said.

"Well," Alvin cut in, "that's what she says, but it's really just to cover up the real reason. I know Brittney; she hates to have competition and hates it when people steal her spot light."

"That's true," Simon said.

"Well, she's not a very encouraging sister," Dave commented.

"I know," Alvin said, "She can be, but usually she's just mean to them."

After dinner the boys went upstairs to get ready for bed.

"So," Simon said, "I guess it _is _true, you actually do think Jeanette should sing a solo."

"Yeah," Alvin said, "She's a good singer and deserves to have a chance, and Brittney already gets _way_ to much attention."

"I never thought you'd say that about someone else, Alvin," Simon said looking surprised.

"What?" Alvin said, "That they get to much attention?"

"No," Simon said, "That they _deserve _to have a chance at something, especially about Jeanette." Simon smiled. Theodore smiled to, and then yawned.

"Well," Theodore said, "Night guys."

"Night," Simon and Alvin said as they laid down to go to sleep as well.

NEXT MORNING

Dave went outside to get the Sunday paper while the boys ate breakfast.

"I'm so psyched for tomorrow!" Alvin said happily.

"Me too," Simon said.

"Me three!" Theodore said cheerfully. Dave walked back in with the paper under his arm, drinking his coffee. He sat down next to Alvin and observed the front page of the paper. His jaw dropped when he read it.

"Um, fellas," he said almost speechless, read this article." He put the news paper in the middle of the table where they could all read it. It said:

"_William McGrave was taken into custody on Saturday, January 20, for beating his son, Marcus McGrave, age 10, to death on Thursday evening, January 18. Marcus' body was found in a dumpster a few miles from his home on Saturday. His funeral will be held on Sunday evening, January 21, and is open to the public. William McGrave has been sentenced to 30 years in prison." _

The boys' jaws dropped.

"That's horrible!" Theodore cried.

"We have to go to that funeral!" Alvin demanded. Everyone was completely shocked that he wanted to be anywhere near the funeral.

"But Alvin," Dave said, "Why?"

"Because," Alvin began, "I misunderstood him." Dave immediately knew what Alvin meant in just those three words. He smiled and hugged him carefully, trying not to hurt his fractured ribs.

"I'm proud of you, Alvin," Dave said, "Your handling this very maturely."

"So are we gonna go?" Simon asked.

"You bet," Dave said. Alvin knew it wasn't his fault that Mark was killed, but he wished there was more he could've done to help him.

**Haha! Didn't see that coming did ya? lol Reviews would be much appreciated! Chapter 13 will be on soon. Sooner than you think, to.**


	13. Concrete Angel

**Chapter 13-Concrete Angel**

That Sunday evening, Dave and the boys got their formal clothing on, and got ready to go to the nearby church for Mark's funeral. Ms. Miller and the girls tagged along as well.

"Are we all ready to go?" Dave asked.

"Yeah," All six Chipmunks answered at once.

"Okay," he said softly, "Let's go." They all climbed into Dave's car and drove to the church.

When they arrived, it was very unfortunate to see that not many people had gone to the funeral. Mark's family didn't care about him hardly at all. Mr. Talbot, a few teachers, and Mark's grandmother went, but besides Dave, Ms. Miller, the Chipmunks, and the Chipettes, no one else went.

Within an hour later, everyone went outside the church to bury Mark's body.

"Does anyone have anything else to say about this young man?" The preacher asked before they lowered his coffin into the ground.

"I do," Alvin said as he stepped forward, "Mark was very cold and cruel to me before his death, he's the reason I look so beat up right now, he even got me in the hospital a few days ago. But that whole time, I thought he had misunderstood me and everyone else, but really, it was me and everyone else that misunderstood him, terribly. Even though I know his death isn't my fault, or any of ours' for that matter, I truly wish…" Alvin began to cry, Dave lifted him up and held him close, "I truly wish there was more I could've done to save his life," Alvin sobbed a bit more for a minute, "But now I know he's flown to a place where he's loved by his true father…God." Everyone began to cry, even Brittney. Dave had never been so proud of Alvin, even he was crying.

Soon before the funeral ended, Jeanette pulled Simon aside to tell him something important. Alvin didn't know what she had told him, but whatever it was, Simon was thrilled by it.

On Monday evening in LA, the Chipmunks and Chipettes did their performances. After it ended, the announcer man came up on stage.

"Now for their final performance," he said, "Jeanette is going to do a solo with Simon playing the piano, and here they are!" The curtains opened and Jeanette was standing in front of the microphone. The crowd cheered.

"Thank you," she said into the microphone, "but I would like to dedicate this song to Marcus McGrave, a child we knew who was killed by a close relative not to long ago." Simon began playing the piano.

"_She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holdin' back  
Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday  
She hides the bruises with linen and lace_

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born_

_Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel_

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
When morning comes it'll be too late_

_Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel_

_A statue stands in a shaded place  
An angel girl with an upturned face  
A name is written on a polished rock  
A broken heart that the world forgot_

_Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel" _

AFTER THE CONCERT

"Jeanette!" Eleanor said cheerfully running up to her sister and hugging her with tears in her eyes, "That was amazing!"

"Thank you," Jeanette said with tears in her eyes as well.

"You should do that more often," Theodore added.

"I might," she replied, "I just might."

**Click here to watch the video of Jeanette singing this song and Simon playing it: (sorry the link didn't show up, but I'll add it to my profile so you can check it out.) **

**THE END! **

**I still love reviews, and I must mention that I obviously don't own the song "Concrete Angel" it belongs to Martina McBride. I'm writing a new story soon!**


End file.
